


The Trials and Tribulations of an Outsider

by RileyLillianPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is our Sassy cinnamon bun, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Just using characters and improving them a little bit, M/M, Mpreg, Not following the Twilight Plotline, So OOC, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyLillianPotter/pseuds/RileyLillianPotter
Summary: Harry Potter moves to Forks to get away from the Wizarding World. All he wanted was a nice, quiet life. What he gets, however, was a soulmate and a family who takes him in. That's not so bad, isn't it?





	1. Chapter 1

**The Trials and Tribulations of an Outsider**

_ ONE _

Harry James Potter has always been the least ordinary there could be. To his primary school, everybody saw him as a delinquent and bully. To the students and residents of Hogwarts, he was both the hero and the villain (depending on which mood they were in). To all the adults who knew his parents and extended family, they assumed that he was exactly like them.

He was never seen for his own persona. He was always an outcast, putting together the pieces to his personality that he, himself, knew to be true. Fact: his heart was too big in any shape or form. Lie: he was an arrogant, pig-headed bully that terrorized people for no reason. Fact: he aspired to open an orphanage for muggleborn children that was both loving and informative of their heritage. Lie: he wanted to be an Auror and save the wizarding world, be their noble savior.

Of course, you would expect more to this, I assume. But, we haven’t even scratched the surface of truths, lies, and everything in between. But, one of the most outstanding ones must be the following:

Truth: Harry James Potter was pregnant. Lie: the conception of his child was consensual.

 

~HPJW~

 

Forks, Washington was both a quiet and humble place. With a population of 3,297 people, it’s a town on the smaller side. Surrounded by wildlife and right next to the Pacific Ocean, it was a little dreary for most. But, it was a tight-knit community, through and through. You were raised by both your parents and the adults in the community. You grew up with your classmates, the others becoming almost like your siblings. 

 

So, when someone decided to move into this small community, it was a shock. All the people who gossiped (especially the teenage girls), did their jobs and made up rumors of  _ why _ this person decided to move in. As we speak, the current story is this mysterious citizen was a man running away from the cops and sure to be caught soon. 

 

From Harry’s perspective, they were a bunch of idiots. 

 

As he moved the final box into his house, Harry watched as the cardboard opened and the items flew out to their respective places. The seventeen-year-old smiled to himself, he loved magic. The house, itself, was an inheritance under the Potter name. He was pleasantly surprised at how cheerful the house was. It was three stories high, three bedrooms and bathrooms (not including the masters). It had an attic that was complete with a balcony and glass doors, where hopefully he could make into some sort of room in the future. The second floor, as well, had a balcony as well. But this story only had a simple yellow door. The exterior was a pleasant yellow color with white trim and a royal blue door. 

 

He lived on a 50-acre lot, surrounded by trees and even a small man-made lake (with a dock as well. He lived in complete seclusion, ten minutes from even entering Forks itself. The only neighbors he had knowledge about was a family by the name of the Cullen’s, which hopefully lived far away from him.

 

Harry sighed, his hand on his non glamoured stomach. He looked down, thinking to himself he looked much more pregnant than ten weeks. But, that’s what happens when you’re having twins. “A new start for us, huh?” He said out loud, giving his stomach an affectionate pat and rub. “Alright, let’s get you something to eat, hmm?” He walked to the kitchen and sighed, right. He had to go grocery shopping. That’s fantastic. 

 

Harry got his wand and silently whispered the spell to make it seem like his babies weren’t there, and smiled sadly. “Hopefully I won’t have to hide you forever, Babies.” He whispered. “But Daddy needs to keep us safe so nobody hurts you.” He sighed and dropped his hand, grabbing his car keys and walking to go get into his car. 

 

Behind the scenes, he learned how to drive from none other than Arthur Weasley. He taught Harry the same time he taught Ron how to. He believed that everybody should know how to run a vehicle, magical or muggle. In purposes of both blending in, and plus it’s fun to drive. 

 

Harry walked out to his white Toyota Camry and paused, hearing a sudden movement. His hand slowly shot to his wand, turning around to find nothing. The British teen shook his head. “You’re going barmy, Harry…” He mused to himself before hopping into the driver's side and heading to the grocery store.

 

What he didn’t know is that he wasn’t crazy, that there was someone out there watching him. In the trees, hidden from any view, stood a mysterious pair of glowing topaz eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_TWO_

 

There was a multitude of reasons why Harry left England, especially the corrupt Ministry of Magic that resided there. But, one of the most prominent reasons were memories. Horrible ones. He couldn’t go anywhere he once thought was safe and not experience a horrid flashback.

 

Not just because of the war this happened. It happened also because of what happened before The Battle of Hogwarts started.

 

One to two weeks (Harry had lost count) before the battle, he was kidnapped by Death Eaters. How? Well, the reasoning is still unknown at this point and time. One thing for sure, there was a portkey of something so simple that even the smartest man wouldn't notice.

 

Harry was held captive in a cell (per the dark lord’s pleasure). Everything unimaginable was done on the seventeen-year-old. He was drugged, raped (repeatedly by different men), maimed, scarred, starved, and overall tortured.

 

He lost count of the days. He was too hazy to realize he was returned to Ron and Hermione.

 

The three of them made an agreement not to say anything to anybody. Besides the people important to Harry. Hermione healed him and Ron cleaned the dirt and grime off of his body.

 

After the Battle of Hogwarts, about a few weeks, they found out he was pregnant. By the term they, I am referring to The Golden Trio. Harry didn’t cry, he actually smiled. He was finally happy to have his own family, no matter how horrible the circumstances were. For safety purposes, for the pregnancy, they found out the other father of the babies.

 

As a piece of parchment, this was the response: m

 

_Time of Conception: April 16th, 20XX_

_Maternal Father: Harry James Potter_

_Paternal Father: Rabastan Lestrange_

  
  
  
  
  
  


~HPJW~

 

Harry parked his car, arriving at the destination. He locked his white car and pocketed the keys, walking into the store and started to gather food and necessary items for his home.

 

In the middle of his shopping, he dropped one of his items. “Oh bugger…” He was about to pick up the bottle before a very pretty young woman picked it up for him.

 

The woman was definitely a sight for sore eyes. She was petite, her height reaching four foot ten at most. She had short, brunette hair and golden eyes that reminded him of Remus. Her skin was beautifully pale and adorned a clearly expensive outfit. She had pixie-like like facial features (i.e high cheekbones, upturned nose).

 

“Um, thanks.” He said awkwardly and dropped it into his basket. The girl smiled bubbly and waved a dismissive hand. “It was no problem. I’m Alice.” Harry held out his hand with hesitance. “Harry Potter.” The woman smiled and started to walk next to Harry as he shopped. “So you’re the person who moved here!”

 

“That’s me.” Harry smiled tightly. He hadn’t really expected to encounter anybody during his quick trip. He was just really hungry and wanted to go home.

 

“You actually live next to us!” She smiled excitedly. “My mother actually wanted to invite you to dinner. I guess I’ll beat her to the punch.” Harry turned to her and blinked. Well, it would be rude to pass up. Plus he’s famished.

 

“Um...yeah, sure. I would like that.” Harry smiled softly. “Thanks.”

 

Alice smiled and waved. “I’ll see you tonight, Harry~,” The strange, albeit charming, girl said in a sing-song voice. Harry watched with a shocked expression as the girl walked away with a bounce.

 

The young wizard blinked as a young cashier rang him up. “That will be $59.62, sir. Would you like paper or plastic bags?” Harry recovered and cleared his throat. “No preference.”

 

While all of this normalcy might seem bland to the naked eye, all of this had hidden meaning. There was a grand scheme in the interaction between Harry and the young girl, Alice. A scheme, in which, involved two separate things:

 

The joining of two destined mates, and gaining a family to rid of his love deprivation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, I made a poll for you guys to decide what type of twins Harry could have! Make sure to leave baby names down in the comments
> 
> Love you bunches!! xx
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdS4aXjgVRoM5Z8-A_9sqO2qCmfFgfRS4laz0AkWyNm-5eRHA/viewform?usp=pp_url&entry.1048561979=__other_option__&entry.1048561979.other_option_response=Tell+me+what+you+think,+Lovelies!

_ THREE _

 

Harry buttoned the last button on his emerald green shirt. He ran a hand down his stomach and smiled. Even though the circumstances of him obtaining his two angels were horrid, he loved both of them so much, that it hurt. The young wizard then sighed, patting his stomach. “What has your Daddy gotten himself into?” He glamoured his stomach and, with another loving pat, he buckled his belt. 

 

“Why does your Dad even bother to dress nice for this, Loves?” He mused to his babies, grabbing his car keys. “Maybe your Uncle Draco rubbed off on me?” He got into the driver’s seat and started the car. “Hopefully not, he’s kind of a git.” Harry joked and drove off to his neighbor’s house. 

 

The ride was peaceful and quiet. The imagery was soothing as well, filled with luscious green trees, thick as can be. Wildlife was occasionally seen, strolling through the woods, clouds looming above them. The soft glow of the sun resonated throughout the atmosphere as the sun went to bed. 

 

Finally, Harry’s eyes finally witnessed the hidden house in the woods that he was informed about. It was sleek, modern, and undoubtedly elegant. There a rather large garage with cars parked in front of it. As the British wizard parked his own car and turned off the engine, he looked up at the house. 

 

It was very...modern. Not that was a bad thing, but being from England and coming from magical Britain, he was not used to it. The house had large windows, looked to be about three stories high, and had a set of two balconies. Well, Merlin, this family had money.

 

Harry opened the door to his car, shutting it quietly behind him. He pocketed his keys, his emerald gaze settling wearily at the house. The eighteen-year-old walked up the steps and knocked on the door. He silently prayed fate wouldn’t screw him over today, and he would just be coming for some dinner. 

 

But, fate was stubborn, you see. They always wanted to play with their favorite subject. 

 

~HPJW~

 

Alice Cullen was smart. Sure, her family members knew this about her. Especially Edward, her brother, who had a personal invite to the insides of her mind. But, she believes they sometimes forget that a sweet person like herself could be so cunning. 

 

The family knew of the new resident of Forks. Knew of his lineage, of his magical descent. The Cullens knew that Harry Potter was a war hero, and was damaged to boot. But, only Alice (and Edward by default) knew what he meant to their family. Especially to-ah. He has arrived. 

 

A sly little smirk danced on the girl’s face for a bit before turning towards her brother. “Jasper, would you be amazing and answer the door?” A beautiful smile replaced the once cunning smirk. The vampire, in return, raised an eyebrow before quirking his lips gently. “Alright, sure.” 

 

The tall vampire strode towards the grand front door. His hand settled on the handle before he paused. He felt the emotions on the other side of the door. Confusion, hope, nervousness, and oddly fear. A concerned frown started to grow on Jasper’s face, his hand gripping onto the elegant doorknob. Before he could realize Alice’s master plan, he did something incredibly important to his future:

 

Jasper Whitlock-Hale opened the door.

 

~HPJW~

 

Harry couldn’t name a moment when time stopped up to this point. Air left the teen’s lungs as he gazed at the person in front of him. The man was blonde, tall, and lean. His porcelain skin was covered in scars, most prominent where his neck and jaw were. His amber eyes held soul, an old soul of a soldier. He was a staggering 6’3, a head and a half taller than Harry was. 

 

The wizard couldn’t tell you how, but he felt drawn to the man. Felt like he could protect him. Love for him. Care for him. The raven-haired boy’s shoulders sagged, looking at the blonde with a relieved gaze. “Mine…”

 

“Mine.” The man easily returned, inviting Harry into a comforting embrace. The boy walked over and eagerly was held by the tall person. 

 

For the first time, he could remember, Harry Potter finally felt safe. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, I seem to have published a disappointing chapter last time. I hope the amount of fluff and depth I have tried to add to this chapter. Be sure to leave suggestions for baby names! And hopefully, I’ll add onto the existing poll or something to have you guys vote who should be mated to Alice and Edward :) Thank you and have a lovely day. Love you bunches!! x

_ FOUR _

 

 

It seemed like a blissful eternity, standing there inside of his mate’s, warm, comforting arms. Harry didn’t want to leave. He wanted to cling to the comfort that the taller man provided. As if the other man could practically sense his reluctance, Harry was met with a comforting rub to his back. “Believe me, I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

Sweet Merlin his voice…coated with a beautiful combination of a voice tone of a deep tenor intermingling with a rich, southern accent. Harry blushed hard, gripping onto the silk-like shirt. “O-Okay..” He lifted his gaze, looking up at his...mate. “I’m umm...I’m Harry.”  

 

The man smiled, bringing a finger to the raven’s beautiful face. The incredibly soft skin ghosted over Harry’s cheekbone, like the other was afraid of harming the wizard, and smiled. “My name is Jasper.”

 

They continued to study each other, embrace each other, and sit in their perfect little bubble. It wasn’t until Jasper heard clattering in the kitchen that he released his grip on Harry, holding out his hand. No words were spoken. 

 

The emerald-eyed beauty gave a shy smile, grabbing the larger hand. Jasper gave a supportive grin, tugging his hand. Harry felt an overwhelming sense of serenity wash over him, making the teen turn his head to face Jasper. Was his mate an empath?

 

Before he could verbally ask, Harry was met with a group of four people, one of them being Alice. His eyes scanned each one of them, cataloging their features into his memory. Pale skinned, naturally elegant posture, golden eyes that held the soul of a vicious animal. Dark Veelas? Or maybe vampires that based their diets off of animals? 

 

He felt someone trying to pick into his mind, making Harry set up his barriers. “Urm...hello.” He awkwardly introduced himself, making Alice squeal excitedly. “I knew it! Oh, Jasper, he’s going to be so perfect for you.” Harry raised his eyebrows at the announcement and looked up at his mate (who looked completely embarrassed). 

 

“Don’t mind Alice, there is no need to be embarrassed.” One of the men smiled. He looked friendly, neat blonde hair styled professionally on his head. He was an inch shorter than Jasper but still stood tall. He looked polite, friendly, and fatherly. “My name is Carlisle.” He opened his arm to have a stunning woman curl inside of his hold. “And this is my wife, Esme.”

 

Esme Cullen was warm and inviting, simple as that. Her lithe frame and motherly aura made her look like someone akin to Molly Weasley. She had shoulder length hair, a brunette shade with caramel highlights.  Her hair framed the heart-shaped face and equally amber eyes as the rest of the family. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” Harry smiled, a little quirk of the lips. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Cullen.” Esme’s grin softened even more. “Just Esme, Dear.” 

 

“Esme and Carlisle are my adoptive parents,” Jasper explained, making Harry nod in acknowledgment. “Then there’s Emmett and Rosalie.” A taller form, a much taller form, walked over eagerly to Harry. “Welcome to the family, pipsqueak.” 

 

The tall and boisterous man looked to be a staggering height of six feet, five inches (possibly even more). He had a bulky, muscular form that made it seem like he was a dangerous predator. When, in fact, he was nothing but a teddy bear you could snuggle. How could you know such a thing? Well, it was all in his facial features. Down to his goofy smile, dimples, his dark brown (nearly black) curly hair, and matching amber eyes. Although, there was a hidden glint of happiness and mischief inside of them. 

 

“Thank you, Tough Guy.” Harry smiled back, making Emmett snort and widen his smile. “I like him already, you better keep him.” He joked to Jasper, bumping his shoulder with the Southern Vampire. Jasper rolled his eyes at his brother, giving him a smirk. “Like I would abandon my mate.” 

 

Rosalie, who was looking at Harry with a calculative gaze, made the wizard himself cough uncomfortably. “There isn’t anything on my face, isn’t there?” 

 

The lady was unnaturally beautiful. Goddess-like, even. She was taller for a woman, her figure matched with fine and subtle curves. She had beautiful golden blonde curls, the length falling down to the middle of her back. Her amber eyes had a calculative look, almost skeptical. 

 

“You don’t smell human.” Rosalie finally said to Harry, making him raise his eyebrows. “Well, you don’t look human.” He retorted back, making her look both baffled and amused. “You’re not like us, you’re not a mangy mutt, then what are you?”

 

Harry chuckled with irony. “Wizard, The Boy Who Lived. The Boy Who Conquered. The Boy Who Nobody Gives A Damn About. The Boy Who Everybody Abandoned When He Did Their Dirty Work. The Boy Who Was Raped and Knocked Up.” He looked Rose straight in the eye, his expression blank. “That bloke.” 

 

Everybody was dead (no pun intended) silent, horrified expressions on their faces. Harry smiled tightly, his emerald eyes sparkling with insecurity. It wasn’t until the furthest family member back, another brother, spoke up. “Is that why you moved to Forks?”

 

Harry leaned against the wall, nodding. His eyes were downcast. “The Wizarding World in Britain had two wars spanning nearly two decades. Lord Voldemort, the leader of the dark side, was assembling an army and trying to take over the Ministry of Magic, get rid of anybody impure. He was akin to Hitler from World War II.” He started to explain. “My parents were on our side, the light. They were a part of a group called the Order of the Phoenix. Think of it as a form of special police.” He glanced up to see everybody was listening intently. He glanced back down. “When my mum got pregnant with me, there was a prophecy made that one who was born as the seventh month dies would be the one to defeat him. There were two babies due around that time, me and a good mate of mine, Neville.” 

 

He chuckled softly. “An honorary uncle of mine told me I was three weeks early and still had a hell of a pair of lungs, my dad was so proud he had a son, my Godfather Sirius proud he had his boy.” His smile disappeared as quickly as it appeared. “My parents went into hiding to avoid exposure. They were put under something called a Fidelius Charm, something that can make anything invisible and inconspicuous to the naked eye. In order to keep it intact, you need to have something called a Secret Keeper. The honor was set in the hands of Peter Pettigrew, a friend of my dad’s.” He chuckled sardonically. “Wrong choice of friends.”

 

Harry took a deep breath, his hand naturally resting on his stomach, and he started to recount the making of his being. “They came after Neville’s parents first Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange...the last man I listed being the father of my unborn children. The three of them found his parents, who were also in the Order, and tortured them to insanity.” He said, his tone somber. “Voldemort was given the location of the location by Pettigrew, and he broke in. He killed my dad while my mum ran and tried to protect me. Voldemort got rid of her quick, and then tried to get rid of me via Killing Curse.” He looked up and smiled tightly. “I became the first wizard in history to survive it, hence The Boy Who Lived title.” 

Harry’s thumb rubbed circles right above his belly button as he took a deep breath. “My Godfather, filled with rage, went after Pettigrew. When they finally caught each other, the rat accused Sirius of killing and betraying my parents. He then killed thirteen nonmagical people and framed him...he went to prison without a trial.” He snorted, but the emotion was heavy in his voice. “Fun, right?”

 

Jasper walked over and hugged Harry from behind, kissing his chin. He patiently led him to the sofa and sat down. He pulled the smaller man into his lap and kissed his temple to comfort him. Everybody looked at Harry intently, listening to every last word of his history. “Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the Light side, decided that I should be placed in the care of my only living relatives: The Dursley’s.” Saying their name always put Harry in an uneasy mood. “There was my maternal aunt, Petunia. Her husband, Vernon. And their son, Dudley. Dumbledore thought they would love and take care of me.” He scoffed, looking down. “Love. Bastards like them don’t know a thing about love.” 

 

Harry let down his barriers as he tried to regain his composure. Someone gasping softly made the raven-haired angel turn his head to the noise. The one who gasped seemed to be the final brother. He had a structured face: strong jawline, high and sharp cheekbones, and filled out lips. He looked to be tall, as the rest of the vampire coven was (besides Alice). His hair was thick, strawberry blonde hair that contrasted with his pale skin. 

 

The alabaster-skinned brother nodded quietly, making Harry relax against his mate. “I’m Edward.” Harry smiled and nodded, laughing softly. “I think you already know my name.” The vampire silently chuckled back, easing the tension in the room by a lot. “Apologies for making the tone so dreary, this is supposed to be a happy occasion isn’t it?”

 

Rosalie, surprisingly, was the first to approach him. Her delicate hands cradled his face. “You have nothing to apologize for, Harry. Absolutely nothing.” Carlisle was second to respond. “I do have a question, if I may?” At the expectant father's nod, the patriarch of the Cullen family continued. “How far along are you?”

 

Harry blushed, looking down at his stomach. “Ten weeks...I’m due late January, early February.” He waved his hand carefully around his stomach and, in a little bit of time, his stomach started to reveal itself. It was a small, rounded bump. Not too noticeable, but visible all the same. “I have to keep them hidden for protection purposes. I hate doing it, but if it keeps the little angels safe, then I’m more than obliged to do so.” 

 

The wizard turned his face to look at Jasper, whose hand was inching closer and closer to his stomach. Finally, his hand pressed gently to his stomach. A serene little smile started to grow on his face, completely content with the whole scenario. Acquiring a mate and two children was probably the equivalent to finding a gold mine. Then, his gaze turned steely. “What was the man’s name again?” Harry chuckled. “Rabastan Lestrange...I apologize, though. My best mate Ron Weasley beat you to it.” Jasper chuckled, as well as the rest of the Cullens, and Harry started to get insecure. “Are you sure this is alright?”

 

Jasper almost laughed, reaching up to Harry’s face. The two were inches away from each other. “You have made me the happiest man on this Earth. Of course this is alright.”

 

He ended the short, but meaningful, speech with a tender kiss to his lips. 


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello! This isn't a chapter, just a quick announcement. I updated the poll so you can decide what to name our beautiful baby twins, as well as decide what genders they will be. I worked VERY hard on finding the names so I hope you like them. There are a lot of options to choose from and the poll will be open for a long time so be sure to vote! Love you bunches! xx

 

https://goo.gl/forms/f9LzudssnVNwVRSY2

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been on lately. There was a family trauma so I took a short hiatus. I hope a new and fresh fanfiction makes up for it! Love you bunches!


End file.
